Intrusion?
by amanderr95
Summary: What if Bellamy and Clarke met prior to the ground? What if on some insane notion they meet and form a bond? Adventures follow at every turn.
1. Chapter 1

So heey everyone! This is my second attempt at a 100 fanfic. I hope everyone likes it. Bare with me I'm kind of just winging it. This chapter has been nagging at me for a couple of days now.

"Nooo!" Clarke shrieked as loudly as possible before one's soul would rip out of their body through such agony. She dropped to her knees as the Chancellor pushed the button that floated her father. She watched on in horror as her father was sucked into space with a look of fear on his face.

Bellamy quickly grabbed his head while scrunching his face up in pain. As the screaming inside his head subsided he looked around for what caused the noise even though he knew that no one else around him heard that noise.

"Cadet! What's your problem?" A guard asked him.

"Nothing sir, just a headache." Bellamy replied.

"Grab some water and get back to training." The guard shot back gruffly.

"Clarke don't mention a word that you know what's going on." Her dad exclaims while shaking her shoulders to grab her sole attention. "Your mother can't afford to lose you to." His face is in a mask of worry.

The dream echoes in her mind as she shoots straight out of bed and falls to the floor. She looks around in a frantic state to realize she's back in her room and it's 1 o'clock in the morning. Clarke takes a good look around her room; gray walls with pictures of her and her father, some with Wells in them and the one picture from Thanksgiving last year that had her, her father, mother, Wells and Chancellor Jaha in it. Clarke swiftly gets up and rips the picture down, tearing it in half and dumping it in the trash.

"I-I- I can't do this.." She mutters while pulling on a sweatshirt and tying her hair in a braid. She quietly slips out her front door, making sure not to wake her mother.

Having no idea where she's going to go she just starts walking randomly, not paying any attention to where she's heading. Next thing she knows there's a voice in her head that's not her own.

"Octavia?! What are you doing?" The gruff voice asks.

"No I'm just getting home. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Is this mine? The leftovers? Thanks."

"Hm, that was weird." She thought. She kept walking until she actually took a look around at her surroundings. She soon realized she was in Factory Station. Clarke took a look around and the and kept walking.

Bellamy was sitting down to eat his dinner when he heard that voice again, which stopped him mid spoon to mouth.

"No Commander, I'm not lost. I was just taking a walk." The voice answered.

"I understand sir, I'll head back to Alpha Station right away." Pause "No no that won't be necessary, I don't need an escort."

Bellamy hurried out into the halls as quickly and quietly as he could without waking his sleeping mother and sister. He went sprinting towards the doors to the next station over. He barely made it in time to see a wisp of sunshine hair turn the corner just as the door shut. Bellamy stood there staring dumbstruck at the possibility of him hearing someone else's voice in his head and it actually being true. 10 minutes passed by with him internally arguing with himself over him not being crazy. He sighed and went on his way back to his home.

I hope you all liked it! Feel free to review? 


	2. Chapter 2

So guys here's Chapter 2! I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this it just kind of comes to me as I type, so hopefully it doesn't suck. But enough of me here you go!

Chapter 2

Walking back to Alpha Station Clarke took her time, just letting her mind wander. She couldn't believe the Commander was out this late, wasn't everyone asleep? Oh right, she was awake at this time. It makes sense that he would be out patrolling the stations. She just couldn't seem to shake the fact that she heard someone else's voice in her head. Reaching her home she quietly closed the door and snuck into her room tucking the covers up under chin and falling swiftly into a deep sleep.

Abigail Griffin walked into her daughter's room to find Clarke wrapped up in her blankets looking exhausted. She decided to leave her be and walked out, making her way to the Med Bay to start her shift.

Clarke woke to a pounding on the front door. She looked at the clock 11 o'clock a.m. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed and jumped up running to see who was there.

"Hey! Why does it look like you just woke up?" Wells asked skeptically taking in her apparel.

"I might have." Clarke rubbed her neck sheepishly and smiled. Honestly, she was still tired. She didn't think she'd ever be able to sleep enough until she didn't seem to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Clarke looked anywhere but at Wells.

Wells just stood there studying Clarke while she refused to look at him. He took in the dark prominent circles under her eyes. Her disheveled hair and that she was still her in pajamas. She was super pale and lifeless. He knew her father had been floated the day before and he knew of her love for Jake Griffin but he hadn't expected the grief to set in so quickly. He figured she'd be numb for a couple of days and then she would set into a depression. He knew right away that he has a ton of damage control to do. Wells just smiled at her and told her he'd catch her later.

Clarke walked back into the house and shut the door, back pressed against the wall. She slid down until her knees hugged her chest while big fat tears ran down her face. It seemed like ages before she got up and silently walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles were prominent underneath her eyes and her hair was a mess. Blue crystal like eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy from crying. Her nose was pink and runny. She grabbed a washcloth and washed her face. Looking up she sigh as she caught sight of her reflection.

An hour later she marched out of her home and down to Med Bay to find her mother. Only she was stopped by the voice in her head.

"Mom, How do you always know about the surprise inspections? It seems kind of suspicious…" "Yes ma'am I won't back talk again. Let's go Octavia, under the floor… I know you don't want to but we need to hurry!" The voice said urgently. Clarke stopped in tracks. "Under the floor?" She thought. With a shake of her head she dismissed the idea of someone having another child. She walked to the cafeteria to find Wells and get her daily ration.

She walked in and looked around spotting Wells easily. She walked over and stopped short of the table. "Hey?" She asked waving skeptically.

"Hey," He smiled "Sit, we can eat together." He got up and pulled her seat out. He encouraged her by pulling on her arm gently. She complied and sat. Looking around and tugging at her blonde curls, Clarke felt uncomfortable for the first time out in public. The people were leaning together and whispering looking expectantly her way. Forcing their gossip and pity upon her suffocating her to the point of a panic attack.

Wells watched on with concern etched on his face unsure of how to go about the situation. Needless to say as he was about to say something Clarke exploded.

"What?!" She shrieked. "I don't need your pity and if you have something to say, say it to me! Not to someone else all while looking at me! He's Dead okay? Nothing to talk about!" Blue eyes blazing while hysteria and venom laced her voice. Then she bolted out of the cafeteria until she reached a different Station. Only stopping until she could barely breathe.

Bellamy dropped to floor grabbing his head a second time within the last 24 hours. He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. The voice was screeching in panic and anger, causing his head to pound the moment it entered his head. Damn she was loud. He noticed the moment the last words left his mind that she was in near hysteria. He quickly got up and started walking in earnest trying to find her. Bellamy had a feeling she would be running. Knowing she was from Alpha he had to guess she would run to somewhere no one else knew who she was.

Not paying attention Clarke ran straight into a hard wall of muscles. As she was falling two strong hands caught her waist steadying her. Electric blue eyes met whiskey brown ones. Noticing his hands were still lingering he pulled them away looking sheepish. Rubbing the back of his neck he held out his hand, "Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." He said as she took his hand responding with, "Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

Griffin? He knew that name, he just couldn't think of it. Taking a good look at her it hit him, Counselor Abigail Griffin. He smirked, "So princess what brings you to this part of the Ark?"

Clarke glared at him and spat "Don't call me that. And nothing just out taking a walk."

He raised his eyebrows and casually replied "A walk? A lovely stroll through Factory Station to look down upon all of us grunts?"

"N-No." Her voice quavered. She swallowed and responded again, "I needed to get out of there and get some fresh air." She chuckled at her pun.

Bellamy even cracked a smile at that. One that reached his eyes until he realized what he was doing and quickly shut his facial expressions down. "Well let me atleast show you around and make sure no one bothers you." He said.

"Oh, Okay." She smiled tentatively and fell into rhythm next to him.

Heey! Hopefully you liked it, please feel free to review, but if you don't that's fine thanks for taking a look and following/faveing it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I'm so sorry for the huge delay in me publishing this chapter. I've had a huge case of writer's block and on top of that I no longer have the internet, but on occasion I do get the internet is when I'm going to be updating. Sadly I have no consistency so the updates are going to be whenever. But here's this chapter, I'm sorry it's so short! I just wanted to give you guys something.**

Bellamy slowed down to match Clarke's pace. Wandering around Factory Station amazed and appalled Clarke all at the same time. She never truly understood how good she had it back in Alpha Station. Seeing the ragged worn down workers with young kids playing around their feet truly amazed Clarke. They may have seemed tired but the dedication they have to their families and friends was a refresher. Slowing to a stop Clarke had a traumatizing flashback.

" _Clarke! Clarke honey. Look at me" Her father pleaded "You can never tell anyone what you know about the air ventilation system. The council will put you in Solitary until your eighteenth birthday for treason. They'll float you that morning without blinking an eye. Please find a way to fix this. I KNOW that you can do it, you may be in a training program for medicine but you've worked with me enough to know what needs to be done. Anything Clarke, anything is better than dying in space."_

" _I promise Daddy. I'll try to find some other way!" She cried into his chest while hugging him for dear life. "Daddy.." She whimpered but it was too late the guards came bursting through the front door and grabbed Jake._

" _Jake Griffin you are under arrest treason." Commander Shumway spouted off while handcuffing the man._

" _Clarke, Clarke I love you and I'll see you as soon as possible." Jake shouted over Clarke's screams._

" _If you say so.." Shumway sneered dragging Jake away._

"Princess, hey!" Bellamy whispered as he dragged Clarke into a little divet in the ship.

Clarke blinking back tears she just shook her head.

"I'm fine Bell.." She was cut off by a guard passing. Throwing herself into his chest so the guard wouldn't see her, Bellamy "oomphed" and held tight until the guard passed. "Okay, what was that about?" Bellamy asked looking confused. Realizing she was still in his arms he shuffled his feet and took a tentative step back.

"If the guards see me here in Factory Station they'll contact my mom and make me go back. B-but I'm not ready to. I need to be away for a little while." Clarked stammered. She looked everywhere but at him. She started walking away but quickly stopped because she had no clue where she was going. Sheepishly she looked back at Bellamy who bursted out in laughter, he doubled over grabbing at his sides while his face turned a bright shade of red. Clarke started laughing until she couldn't breathe. She just stood there trying to pull breathes into her lungs and clapping her hands together looking like a retarded seal. Which in turn made Bellamy laugh even harder. Clarke turned away and bent over with her hands on her knees gulping down air.

Bellamy went over and put a hand on her shoulder. Clarke looked up into his eyes, which were positively sparkling with amusement. "You good princess?" He asked with a ghost of a smile gracing his features. Clarke giggled then slapped a hand to her mouth to stop the noise from escaping. Coughing she answered "Yes I am. Where to next?" Bellamy just chuckled, "Do you just want to stroll around? There's not much to look at here." She smiled and answered "Sure."

Two hours later Clarke was waving to Bellamy as she walked away. "See you around!" She called over her shoulder. "Sure thing princess." He called back.

Just after four pm Clarke walked into the cafeteria and saw Wells. She walked over and asked "May I sit with you?" "Of course, why couldn't you?" Was his response. "Well I wasn't sure because of yesterday's episode." She answered while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Looking anywhere but at him she asked how he was doing.

It went like that for a while just mute conversation. Catching up on each other's past couple of days. When Wells finally asks "So where Have you been? I haven't seen you all day and you weren't home when I went there earlier."

Clarke looked away and then back into his eyes answering with a wavering voice "I've been out, wandering around. It's too hard being here with everyone treating me as if I'm this pity party. I can't stand the looks and the unapologetic "sorry's". The silence as I walk past. Well's it's driving me nearly insane."

"Clarke…" He started but she cut him off "Don't Well's." She looked at him again and silently walked away. Leaving him was hard, he was her best friend her only friend.. Well besides Bellamy. She stopped at that thought and shook her head. Could she even consider him a friend? She knows nothing about him. But still he intruiged her and did show her around. Maybe one day they could be friends. Clarke started walking back to her home when Jackson came rushing towards her.

"Clarke! Hey, your mom needs you.. Now!" He huffed. "What's wrong?!" She asked while guarding herself. She had a feeling her mother had something to do with Jake's exectution. She started building walls around her heart and refused to let anyone in. "She needs help with a surgery. It starts in 10." Jackson informed her. Sighing "Alright, I'm on my way." And with that she left to the Med Bay.

 **Please review or something. Reviews are life and make me want to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have an idea on where this is going, in the meantime I need to do a little research on some things for the story. But I figured I'd give you a chapter, a short chapter. I'm hoping to start making them much longer but I'm not entirely sure as of yet. Without further ado who you go! Oh by the way, I don't own any of the 100, Just simply playing with their universe.**

Chapter 4

After a 3 hour surgery of removing a piece of scrap metal that had imbedded in a young woman's leg and attempting to fix the nerve damage that it had caused. Sadly the young woman will now walk with a limp and require a brace to support her leg.

"Alright Raven, you need to stay overnight that way I can keep an eye on your vitals and make sure you're going to continue to stay stable." Clarke smiled, hoping to ease the girls nerves. Clarke watched on as Raven's jaw ticked and a stubborn look slid onto her face.

"I'm the youngest Zero-G mechanic there's been in 52 years. I need to get back to work" She exclaimed as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Determined to walk out of here.

"Raven!" Clarke called as she gently pushed her back into a laying position. "You literally just had a major surgery. You really need the rest. One day, one day is all I ask. Please?"

Huffing Raven replied "Fine, but One day." She emphasized the word one.

Clarke half smiled "Thank you." and walked off.

Mid stride Clarke was cut off by the voice in her head. "No sir, I'm doing my rounds…" "Yes sir, I'll get right on it."

That was weird, she thought. Having a sense of deja-vu instead of pondering on it she just walked off.

xxx

After getting home and cleaned up, Clarke sat down at her desk and opened up her sketch book. Looking at the pictures she's drawn, the ones that were her father's favorite usually helped her mood. But not tonight, she felt a pang of grief and the tears started falling down her face like a waterfall. She curled up on her bed and cried. Cried for the loss of her father, her world and the only one who truly knew her and accepted her. She cried for what seemed like hours. She got up and went to her desk again. Feeling the paper in her hands, a thought struck her. Reaching for a piece of charcoal she started sketching.

Soon smoldering eyes and a smirk was staring back at her. A sharp jaw jutted out in stubbornness and wispy hair falling down onto his forehead soon followed after. Looking down she realized she drew Bellamy. The only thing that was missing was his freckles, She needed another closer look to count them and make sure they were just right for her drawing. As much as she wanted to run to Factory Station and see him she new she needed to wait. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he thought of her as a nuisance? Shaking the thoughts from her head she laid in bed and quietly drifted to sleep with his smirk etched in her memory.

Waking with a start had her falling out of bed. "Shit." She muttered. Slowly getting up she made her way to her door, as she was about to open it she heard voices that cut her off.

"Marcus! What are we going to do? The oxygen system isn't fixing itself. We've had some people working on fixing the leak but nothing's working." Abby all but shrieked. Clarke could hear her pacing about the kitchen/living room area.

"Abby, Abby! Listen to me. We will fix this. Something needs to be done. We need to find the best engineer's and mechanic's." Marcus mused.

"How many more people can now? It will cause a panic an uprising and that's something we can't deal with right now. You know this Marcus." Abby retorted.

"Yes but we're running out of time. The Ark is dying Abby. I can't sit back and watch these people My people die."

Abby snapped back to business and steeled her voice over "I'm Well aware that the Ark is dying Councillor Marcus. My Husband died for knowing that information."

"But who turned him in Abby?" Marcus shot back.

Her mother's voice was laced with venom "I did what I thought was best, He was going to announce to the Ark what was going on. Either way he would have been floated for treason."

"You had a choice Abby and you chose the coward's way out." With that Marcus left, slamming the door on his way out.

Clarke went and sat down on her bed. Anger coursing through her veins, ready to lash out Clarke got up and strode to the door. "Don't do anything stupid. Slow down and make a plan." He father's words echoed in her head. Sighing she new he was right. Often times when her temper got the best of her those words of wisdom were what her father would tell her.

"First things first, I need to do some research." Clarke murmured as she packed a small backpack with paper, pencils and some rations. Walking out of her front door she caught a glimpse of Wells and she bolted the other direction before he could see her. Heart pounding she smooshed herself into a small alcove and waited about 5 minutes before she carried on.

Just as she was about to cross over into Mecha she caught sight of Bellamy in his guards uniform. _Hm,_ She thought, _I didn't know he was a guard. A pretty handsome one at that._ She shook her head, this wasn't a time to be ogling Bellamy. Mentally scolding herself she walked as calmy as possible out into the open and to where she needed to go. After taking about 5 steps she could feel Bellamy's stare pin point into the back of her head. Knowing she was being watched she took her steps with confidence and purpose. Hoping to lose him she swerved in and out of people. But to her avail she felt rough calloused hands grab her wrist and swing her around into him.

Smirking Bellamy looked down at Clarke, "Well hello princess what a pleasure to see you here." Amusement glinted in his eye causing her to jut her chin out stubbornly.

"Hello Blake, how are you today?" She fained interest. Rolling his eyes he just laughed.

"What brings you to this part of the Ark?" He questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just wandering around. Hoping to find a library." She answered.

He considered her answer and with a shrug of his shoulders he was leading her in the direction of her destiny. Walking slightly ahead of her Clarke was able to watch his every move. She noticed how his shoulders were ramrod straight and how he calculated everything that was going on around him. She continued watching until she bumped right into him.

Smirking Bellamy looked down at her, "Something on your mind princess?".

Smirking right back at him "You wouldn't even begin to understand." with that she walked right past him and into the library.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Review? Pretty please? Constructive Criticism is also a very welcomed thing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully it lives up to your guys expectation. Sorry that it's been a while, I've had this chapter done for a couple of days now but getting to the internet wasn't easy.**

Chapter 5

For the umpteenth time Clarke sighed while scrunching up her eyes and scratching her head. After sitting here for 2 hours looking through every engineering book she could get her hands on she'd had enough. Her butt was numb, her eyes hurt. Everything was blurry and she needed caffeine. Sighing she slammed the book shut and stood up, the chair scraping as she went.

"Geeze Griffin, making enough noise?" Came Bellamy's snarky reply.

Exhausted but not enough to retort Clarke spit out "Shut it Blake, no one asked you to be here."

Eyeing her wearily Bellamy could see the dark circles under her eyes. The way she tensed up whenever she heard a noise. He could practically feel the tension rolling off of her. She looked like Hell. "Hey wait up!" He called as she strut past him with determination in her step. Catching up to her he asked, "What's so important that you're looking for?" She paused, only for a half a second but he caught it.

"Nothing that concerns you." She answered over her shoulder.

"Probably true, but still. It's something that brought you all this way to Mecha Station. It must be important enough." He replied.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that day "Bellamy I'm serious, it's nothing to do with you. I have some unfinished business that needs to be done. My Dad.. He asked me to do this for him." The pain flashed across her face at the mention of her father, but was quickly shut down with the neutral mask she usually wore.

"O-okay. Sorry." He threw his hands up in surrender "Just trying to help." He looked away then back to her. Ocean blue orbs stared back into his. For a moment there he thought he saw some unplaced emotion running rogue but again she quickly shut it down. Coughing awkwardly he asked "Now what?".

"Uhm, I'm not really sure. I have some notes at home that are his that I can look through, but my brain is mush right now. I'm thinking some caffeine from the cafe?" She answered.

"Sure." He responded rather enthusiastically.

Squinting her eyes at him as if to be sure she heard him correctly. She shook her head and started walking. Looking to see if he was following, which he wasn't "Come on. I'm buying." She smiled.

"Oh no princess, I can buy my own damn drink." He grunted.

"Shut it, I'm being nice. Do Not make me regret it." She intervened rather annoyed.

Walking in silence they passed by a couple guards giving them questioning stares. With her head held high she walked pass. One went to stop and ask what was going on, Clarke sent the man a terrifyingly cold glare which had Bellamy mentally cringing. " _Damn she's scary when she wants to be."_ He thought.

Clarke stopped in her tracks. " _What the hell was that?"_ she mentally asked herself. She could have sworn she heard Bellamy's voice inside her head. Smirking she looked over at him and he looked like a deer caught in the head lights. " _Scary? More like terrifying." He shuddered._ Yup that was definitely Bellamy's voice. "I'm only terrifying when need be." Clarke's voice all but dripped with honey as she used the sweetest voice she could muster and sauntered off. Bellamy stopped again and just stared at her retreating form. "What the actual fuck?" He asked to no one in particular.

Running up to her he gently yanked her to him and found a storage closet to hole themselves up in while he figured this mess out. "I know for a fucking fact that I didn't say a damn word when we passed the guards. How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" He glowered down at her while making his voice drop to a low menacing growl.

Without batting an eye she stepped up to him, toe to toe noses almost touching. Venom laced her voice "Oh I don't know, maybe the look of pure fucking terror in your face," She spat "Or for the fourth time within the past couple of days I've heard your voice inside my damn head. Call me crazy or whatever your little heart desires but I know for a damn fact what I heard." Chest heaving she jabbed a finger into his chest as she finished talking.

Bringing his face just a touch so their noses brushed each other he bit out "Well well well princess are you sure you aren't crazy? Oh wait, I'm in on this stupid little fucking magic trick as well. How else would I, Bellamy fucking Blake happen to run into the princess of the Ark? Oh right, your little run in with the commander the other night? Good going by the way, any other person and they would have been in deep shit. But no the princess gets away with everything." He all but seethed.

As if Clarke wasn't already pissed she reached a whole new level. She put her finger on this emotion, Livid. Clarke was Livid. Pushing Bellamy back while what strength she had left while her body trembled with pent up anger she spit out "If I'm so fucking privileged as you so delicately like to throw in my damn face, my dad wouldn't be dead right now you asshole. He'd still be alive and I wouldn't be here with you in a damn storage closet!"

Tripping over her feet her body came flush against his as she fell. To her surprise Bellamy caught her. He stared into her fiery blue eyes, that burned with a passion. He'd never seen such intense emotions, how someone could be so infuriating but irresistible at the same time. His gaze flicked down to her lips for just a moment. That's all it took for Clarke, her shallow pants grew to ragged breaths as Bellamy looked into her eyes. But the moment his gaze met her mouth she crashed her lips into his. Taking him completely by surprise. For a moment they stood their, lips molded together until something clicked inside their heads and they frantically started clashing their lips in dance for dominance.

One of his hands snaked it's way into her hair while the other found it's way under her shirt, splaying it onto her lower back. Clarke moaned into his mouth as his hand tugged gently her hair. The moment her mouth opened Bellamy snaked his tongue in and their tongues swirled together in perfect rythme. Her hands ran up underneath his shirt and caressed his abs. Bringing her hands to his back she scraped her nails along his torso while his hips instinctively ground into her pelvis causing her to shiver.

The kiss was like fire and ice meeting for the first time. It burned with a passion that neither knew they had, but the freezing dose of reality ruined it. With the need to breath they both reluctantly pulled back. Gulping in air Clarke looked Bellamy in the eye. She new she should feel embarrassed but she didn't. A satisfaction she didn't realize she needed swelled in her chest. Butterflies swam in her stomach. Coughing awkwardly she flung the door open and for the second time that day she ran with all her might. Not looking back to see if Bellamy had followed her.

Clarke made it into her home without a problem. Thankfully. She raced to her room and threw herself on her bed. Smiling and blushing like a schoolgirl she laied there replaying her kiss with Bellamy. All while mentally scolding herself on her feelings for the boy she barely knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I'm So so so sorry that it's been literally forever. I had this horrible case of writers block, but hopefully it's gone for now. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Clarke, I'm heading into work. I'll catch you later!" Abby's voice receded from her bedroom door.

Clarke just groaned and rolled over. Knowing she had to go back to Mecha Station. She rolled out of bed and hit the floor, laying on her back she just stared at the ceiling and blew air out between her lips. Getting up she gathered herself a page of notes and walked out the door. As she closed the door she heard Wells call her name. Decieding the bite the bullet she turned around and put on a bright smile.

"Hi Wells!" greeted Clarke.

"What are you up to today?" He asked.

"Nothing really, going to the library at some point after breakfast. Why what's up?"

"I just haven't seen you this past week, mildly concered somethings going on that you're not telling me about." Wells eyed her skeptically.

Clarke looking anywhere but at him sighed deeply. "I'm doing some research for my father," looking up at Wells "And before you say anything, nothing's going to stop me. I have to do this for him, for our people." Chin held up defiantly.

Wells rubbed his hand across his face, "I know why you're doing it but I'd hoped you'd atleast let me help. Or is this because you think I'd turn you in to my father?" Clarke turned pink. "Clarke! Come on now, you're my Best Friend. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I - I love you okay? I love you." Biting his lip he looked at her for a minute before turning around and walking away.

Clarke caught a look of hurt in his eyes before shutting it down and walking off. Sighing inwardly she shook her head and made her way to Mecha. Shortly after she crossed into Mecha a familiar voice caught her attention, "Griffin!".

Clarke turned to the voice and smiled when she saw Raven. She was walking much better, she still limped but the brace supporting her leg made it easier. "I like your brace, did you make it yourself?"

Raven frowned slightly but perked right back up, "I had some help on it but the design was mostly my idea." and walked over to Clarke giving her a hug. "Thanks for helping with the surgery."

Smiling back at Raven she replied "No problem, all part of the job."

Raven looked around at their surrounding's "What brings you to Mecha?" She ended up asking.

"Uh," Clarke scratched the back of her neck "Some unfinished business of my dad's." She muttered looking down at her shoes.

"Ahh, I see. If you need some help I don't mind, since you helped save me and all." Raven replied cheekily.

"I appreciate it Raven, uhm the thing is though… This NEEDS to be kept on the down low. If not I could get put in lock up. Okay?" Clarkes eyes widened and her voice dropped to show her seriousness.

Raven looked around and nodded. "Let's go." Grabbing Clarke's arm they went off to the library.

"Raven it's been Hours. Literally hours and I have no idea what I'm looking for. I don't understand any of this, it's like an alien language to me." Clarke whined. "I feel like an idiot."

Raven's head shot up and she glared at Clarke. "You're not an idiot, this just isn't your area of expertise. You're into medical like your mother and that's okay. We'll figure this out. Okay? Why don't you go walk it off and find us some food."

"Fine, I'll be back." Grumbled an aggravated Clarke.

She stumbled back into the flow of people and of course ran right into Bellamy. "Watch it!" He snapped until his whiskey brown orbs met fiery blue ones. "Well well well" He sneered. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Clarke's defiant stare made Bellamy a bit uncomfortable but he didn't flinch or waver.

"Come to see me so soon?" He asked.

Clarke snorted, "You're not the Only person I know on Mecha, Thank you very much." She turned to walk around him but he stepped back into her way. "What's your problem Blake?" She snapped.

"Listen what happened yesterday," Bellamy started but Clarke cut him off "Was nothing. I know. How could the Rebel end up in a closet making out with the Ark's Princess?" She scoffed and walked off.

Making it to the cafeteria without another problem she ordered her and Raven a medium coffee and some protien packs. She started to walk out when a guards uniform had her back tracking and running into two young boys. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

The boys bboth giggled, "No problem!"

"My names Clarke." She replied while holding her hand out to shake theirs.

"Jasper."

"Monty." They answered in unsion.

Clarke smiled back at them, "Well I must be getting back to my friend. I'll see you guys around?"

"Of course." Responded Monty while Jasper looked on with admiration in his eyes.

Clarke spun on her heels and walked away, navigating her way back to the library where she found Raven with a stack of books. Raven was hunched over one book where she jumped and smacked her head off of it. "Ouch, the fuck Griff? Warn a girl next time." Raven mumbled while she rubbed her forehead and sipped her coffee.

They ate in silence while Raven continued looking on in the book. She finally sighed and closed the book. Looking over at Clarke "It's going to take me a day or so to go through these books and figure out what information is worth writing down and looking into. I can understand if you don't want to look through the books with me. I know what I'm looking for and I can always come get you when I find something worth while."

"Raven, I want to be here to help. But I'm also going to have to bring my med books and study that. My mom's going to be on my case since I haven't been home Or studying." She chuckled.

"Well, we can make a date of it tomorrow. How's that sound?" Raven asked.

"Wonderful!" Clarke grinned.

They finished eating and started packing up. On their way out of the library Bellamy came into view again. Clarke groaned "You've got to be kidding me."

Raven smirked "Trouble in paradise?"

Clarke shot her a glare.

"What?" She asked throwing her hands up. "I saw you run out of a janitors closet yesterday and him following you out looking cheeky."

"No no no this can't be happening." Clarke whined while rubbing her hands on her face.

"What's wrong Princess?" Bellamy smirked.

"Ugh." Clarke stomped off.

"Wait!" Bellamy hollered after her. She spun around to find Raven winking at her and waving as she walked off. "What do you want Blake?" She all but snarled.

"Calm down tiny tank, I figured I'd offer to walk you home." His lips quirked up in a half smile and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

She rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Sure." And off they went laughing like two little school girls who got caught by the cute teacher.


	7. Chapter 7

**So my writers block for practically 3 months is gone and I'm excited! Which means a ton of writing!**

Chapter 7

Instead of heading right back to Alpha Station they wandered the halls of the Ark talking about anything and everything. Clarke told Bellamy stories of Jake while Bellamy in return told stories of Aurora. Coming from two different worlds they both still had so much in common.

Laughing Clarke was lost in a memory "My dad used to carry me on his shoulders and walk through the halls. He'd bring me to all of the windows and teach me all about the different planets and what it was like there. His favorite planet was Earth. He always said that Earth was the dream. Which of course it is but I just he was here to make it with us," She exclaimed while looking out over Earth in longing. " Another one of his favorite things to do was watch old Soccer reruns." She just smiled on.

"I've never actually seen a movie." Bellamy looked away embarassed.

Clarke brightened instantly "Well we Must go watch one!" She replied while bouncing lightly on her feet.

"What about your mom?" Bellamy asked.

"She's working til later tonight." While dragging Bellamy by the hand through the throng of people back to Alpha Station. It took a bit to get there as it was about supper time and most of the peopele of the Ark were heading home after a long day of work, while others were just heading in.

Bursting through Clarke's front door Bellamy almost fell into Clarke causing her to throw her hands up and catch him. Being so close caused shivers of anticipation to hum through her body. Blue eyes met brown and her breath became shallow. His pupils dialating slightly with lust, he watched her. Anticipating her next move, he slowly lowered his head. Clarke stood up on her tipy toes and brushed her lips gently against his. Passion erupted like a volcano going off. Her fingers clutched into his shirt pulling him closer. Bellamy's fingers wound their way into Clarke's hair and tugged gently making Clarke let out a soft moan. Both Bellamy and Clarke stopped, eyes popping open searching eachother's gazes. Reluctantly Clarke pulled away and smoothed his shirt down.

Coughing awkwardly she stepped away and made her way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving." He replied a little breathily the red leaving his face.

"Anything you don't like?" She asked.

"Nope, you learn not to be picky when you don't have much money." He mumbled to the floor.

Clarke walked over to Bellamy and lifted his chin so they'd be eye to eye. "Don't ever be embarrassed for what you came from. The only time anyone should look in their neighbors bowl is to see if they have enough not to see if you have more. I wont judge you Bellamy, if anything I'd rather help you. That's just who I am."

"Brave Princess," He whispered. "There's something I need to tell you…"

"Let me start supper first okay? We can talk during supper. I can practically hear your stomach. It sounds like bear!" She giggled.

Bellamy smiled and kissed her forehead and walked to the kitchen with her. He sat down at the table and watched her while she fluttered around the kitchen making canned chicken, white rice and cream of mushroom soup. He watched the way her face scruntched up in concentration and how she bit her lip while opening the can. How her face grew pinkish from the steam coming off of the rice. Clarke ladled their portions into two bowls and grabbed spoons from one of the drawers and sat down across from him while handing him his bowl. Bellamy just smirked at her and took a bite. As soon as the food touched his tongue he involuntarily moaned.

"Oh god Princess this is amazing. Who new the simple things could taste so damn good."

She just smiled at him and ate her food. It wasn't the greatest of the meals Clarke has made, the better food is for special occasions. Despite the simplicity of it, it tasted damn good. Clarke had added a touch of salt and pepper.

About half way through his bowl Bellamy stopped eating. He stared down at it like it was the last meal he'd ever eat but refused. Internally arguing with himself he finally gave in. "Clarke, do you have a tupperware dish I could borrow?"

Clarke looked at him skeptically. Then down to his bowl and back up to his eyes, which looked guilty. "Bell.. Is that all you're going to eat? I know you might not have these types of food at home but you're always welcome to come back and eat with me. There's also more in the pan if you're still hungry after. I'm halfway through my bowl…"

Bellamy cut her off "Clarke! Clarke, listen to me. This is what I wanted to talk to you about." He stopped abrubtly and looked everywhere but at her. Coughing slightly he asked for a glass of water.

"I know where my mom stashes the soda, have you ever had soda before?" She asked.

"No but I've also never heard of it." He responded.

For the millionth time that night she smiled brightly and got up going to a corner in the kitchen looking in one of the cupboards on a bottom shelf. All she could think of was back to the first time she heard his voice in her head. She was digging into the very back of the cupboard when her hand hit a bottle of Mt. Dew when a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh god, it's true. He has a sibling. Octavia I think was her name?" She crawled out of the cupboard and stood up disguising her face to look less alarmed. She poured them glasses feeling the insecurities and fear radiate from him.

"Here, It's Mt. Dew. I like that, Pepsi and Dr. Pepper. Those are the only kinds I've ever tried. But I've heard there's practically thousands more." She blubbered nervously.

Bellamy looked like he wanted to throw up. He tentatively took a sip of her drink. "That's pretty good!" pause "So I have something huge to tell you." He pushed the food around his bowl.

"You have a sister." She blurted out. After realising what she said she slapped her hand across her mouth and turned as red as a tomato.

"H-How did you know?" He gaped.

"The second time I heard your voice in my head you were talking to someone named Octavia. I didn't think that you'd call your mom by her first name. But then I heard your voice again and you were telling someone to get underneath a floor board. Which I thought was odd but at the time I also thought it was odd that I was hearing someone else's voice in my head so I ignored it. Until just now when I was grabbing the soda." She was breathless at the end.

Bellamy just stared at her and looked like he wanted to die. "Uhm, yeah. My mom had her in our house, I helped deliver her. I actually named her." He beamed as if she was his pride and joy. He seemed like a proud parent. It was quite adorable.

"That's so sweet. I think that we should bring her some food." She got up. "That Was your plan wasn't it?" She looked back at him.

He nodded his head paling a little bit. "I've never brought anyone home before. Forewarning you my mom might freak out, but she should still be at work."

"I can handle it. You both only get enough rations for two and Octavia has got to be hungry." Clarke got a small backpack and started packing the bottle of Mt. Dew, a blanket, a tablet and walking over to the cupboard grabbing a bag of popcorn. She took the tupperware from Bellamy, "Eat." She said pointing at his bowl as she went to go take the rest of the food from the pan and putting in the bowl. "Alright, where good to go as soon as you're done eating." She smiled casually.

As soon as the door closed to the Blake's apartment Clarke heard a girls voice, about the same age as her. "Bell!" and then thump as Octavia threw herself into Bellamy, only to stop short and stare bug eyed at Clarke.

Octavia looked about 16, a year younger than Clarke herself. She studied her while the younger girl didn't know weither to cry or punch Bellamy in the face. So instead she turned to Bellamy and hissed "Who is this and why is she here?"

"Octavia! That's ridiculously rude. She's here to help as much as she can."

Clarke smiled and pulled the tupperware dish out of her backpack "I brought food!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so sorry that it's been almost 3 months since I've updated. I had lost my job and lost my inspiration to write. Luckily I have a new job and a new muse. This chapter is a bit short but I wanted to put Something out to let you know I was still here, I just needed a bit to gather my life and put it back into order. Anyways enough rambling here's the story!**

Chapter 8

Octavia just stared at Clarke skeptically, unsure of what was going on. Opening her mouth then closing it again she just stood there.

"Do you like casserole type foods?" Clarke asked nervously, looking to Bellamy to make sure it was okay. He nodded at her making her a bit more relaxed.

Octavia shook her head in an unsure way.

"Well here." Clarke answered handing Octavia the bowl hoping she'd take it.

Reluctantly Octavia took the tupperware dish and backed away to the kitchen area to get a spoon. She opened the container and peered inside it then smelled it. Her mouth watered instantly. Still wary on the food she took a cautious bite and groaned. Taking another bite before digging in. Octavia sighed inwardly.

Clarke looked to Bellamy and smiled. She hoped Octavia would like it and eventually like her. Clarke may be able to roam the Ark as an authorized member of society but she still felt lonely. Being a daughter of two council members made it hard to make friends or anyone who would really talk to her. She understood the fear of losing someone, and if one wrong slip up of something illegal or bad happening in front of her parents someone's life could be lost. And she understood how important things like that were. But she also craved another humans presence, to know that someone cared. That someone will be there when you need them. Clarke knows that Octavia has a her mother and Bellamy but sometimes all one needs is someone from the outside. Someone who has a fresh perspective on the things around them and on life.

Bellamy silently watched his sister eat her supper. He felt like progress had been made today. Knowing that Octavia had food in her belly and a potential friend from the Ark. Someone who didn't care that they were poor and didn't have much, but she still wanted to be around them and help them when she can. Bellamy felt like today was his lucky day. Clarke was like an angel sent from above, he just hope his mother would see her the same way. He new that it was risky bringing Clarke here, especially knowing her status and who her parents were but he knew deep down that he could trust her. Bellamy looked over to find Clarke pulling the bottle of Mt. Dew out of her bag and look over to him handing him the bottle.

"Hey O, you thirsty?" Bellamy called over his shoulder as he pulled out three metal containers that were used as cups.

"Yes I am, want me to get some water while you get cups?" She asked.

"Nope try this!" He exclaimed while handing her a cup.

She took it greedily and took a sip. Her eyes bugged open as she pulled the cup from her lips. "Oh my god! What _Is_ this stuff? It's amazing!" Octavia responded ecstatically.

Clarke just chuckled. "It's a soda called Mt. Dew. It's basically sugar water. Amazing sugar water I might add."

"Where did you get this? And is there more?" Octavia asked while bouncing up and down rather hyperly.

"How about that ones a no." Bellamy intervened before Clarke could even open her mouth.

"Aw why not?" Octavia whined looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"No. No way, you're already starting to get hyper and there's no where for you to run off you sugar rush. I wont have you bouncing off the walls." He said while trying not to smile.

"Awwwww." Octavia muttered and sulked off to her bedroom.

Bellamy just smiled and walked over to Clarke. "Well, that's my sister." He laughed.

"She's sweet. I think she's someone I could make friends with." Clarke grinned.

The next thing they new the door was opening and a red faced Aurora came barging through. She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw Clarke. She blinked, slammed the door and barked "Bellamy Alexander Blake, what the Fuck is going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I hope all of your 4th of July was great!**

Chapter 9

"Mom I can explain." Was all Bellamy said. He looked from Clarke to his mother. "Okay no I can't." He huffed out, clearly frusterated.

"Well someone needs to do some explaining before I lose my cool." She replied menancingly, looking back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke. "Now."

They both started stammering, causing each other to stop and look at the ground.

Bellamy let out the breath he was holding, "It sounds totally and completely crazy. I don't think you'd believe even if I explained."

Aurora looked at her son. She noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes, the worry lines clouding his face. She knew her son was under a lot of pressure. The life they were dealt wasn't the greatest but she honestly tried to make the best of what they had. But what caught Aurora's attention the most was the underlining happiness in her son's eyes. She knew that her son was trying to mask his emotions, something she taught him from a very young age. If this girl made him happy and wasn't running to find someone to tell about her daughter then she'd hear her son out no matter what.

"It doesn't matter if it sounds crazy. I'm your mom, you forget that you drove Me crazy. I just might understand." Aurora responded, still staring at her son.

"I uhm, heard Clarke's voice in my head. At first I thought it was insane and that my sleep deprived brain conjurged up some sort of entertaining fantasy, but that night I heard her voice again talking to a guard. She had been stopped by him and sent on her way back to her station. I realized that if I wanted to confirm this delusion of mine I'd have to go to the door and see if I could spot her before it was too late. I had made it just in time to see her blonde hair as she turned the corner. I fought with myself for the rest of the night about it. The very next day she had an episode in the cafeteria and bolted to Factory Station where I ended up literally catching her as she fell after bumping into me." Bellamy rushed to get the words out of his mouth. He knew that he sounded insane.

Afraid of what his mother thought he looked around the tiny apartment sutdying the tiny things instead of looking at his mom. Aurora stopped and thought for a moment. " _Where in the world did he come up with this story?_ " Thinking on her feet she instead answered "Bellamy hunny, are you feeling well? I know you've been under a lot of pressure with work, rations and our home life. I just don't understand what's going on. What about Octavia? Her life matters, she may not be able to leave this apartment but she's important Bellamy. Your sister your responsibility. She's Family for Christ's sake," She paused, took a deep breathe and turned to Clarke "Hello dear, I'm sure you're a sweet girl but I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from. As you know I have an illegal child in my home. She's one of the loves of my life. She means everything to me, just as much as Bellamy does. I may not do the smartest things and don't make enough to feed us all but I do what I can for my family. I love them more than anything and honestly I don't understand what possesed Bellamy to bring you here but he did and we need to figure this out."

The room was quiet as Christmas Eve night while everyone was sleeping waiting for Santa to come. The three people were looking back and forth from one another, waiting to see who would talk first. Then all of a sudden Octavia came bursting through bedroom door with a giant smile on her face.

"Mom! You're home," She looked over at Clarke who was still here "Have you met Clarke? She's amazing! She brought me supper and this awesome drink called Mt. Dew. Have _You_ ever had it before Mom? Wait I think there's some more, where is it?" She giggled while looking around for the soda.

"Oct- Octavia!" Aurora looked at her daughter smiling "Stop and breathe. To answer your question, No I've never had Mt. Dew before. Or heard of it actually." She looked to her son with a questioning gaze.

"As Clarke described it, it's basically sugar water."

"Amazing sugar water, if I might add." Clarke piped up.

"So what did Clarke make you for supper O?" Aurora asked her daughter.

Octavia lit up instantly "She made canned chicken with white rice and cream of mushroom soup. It was like," She paused thinking of the word she wanted to describe the food as.

"Like a casserole?" Clarke offered.

"Yes! Just like a casserole, thank you Clarke. And she brought the Mt. Dew which is one of the greatest things I've ever tasted." Octavia beamed at her mother.

Aurora smiled at the children. Looking around at the happy faces her stomach ended up making an inhuman noise.

Clarke slapped her forehead "I'm so sorry Aurora, I didn't know you were going to be here or else I'd have brought you some."

"It's perfectly fine Clarke, really. I can always whip up something quick." She replied. She nodded her head at the kids and walked into the kitchen to start her supper.

Octavia put a hand over her mouth as she stiffled a yawn. "Welp, I'm off to bed. Thank you Clarke for supper, I hope you come back again sometime." Octavia walked over and hugged Clarke.

Clarke hugged the girl back and looked at Bellamy. "It is that time, I do need to go back home because I have training tomorrow morning that I can't miss."

"Sure," Bellamy relpied "I'll walk you home." He smirked.

Aurora peeked her head around the corner and smiled at Clarke "Goodnight sweetie, I can't wait to see you again. Next time it wont be under such pressured circumstances."

Clarke half smiled "That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight Aurora, it was nice meeting you."

The walk back to Clarke's house was pretty quiet until they hit Meca Station when Bellamy started talking.

"Uh," he started while rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Thanks again for tonight. It was really generous of you to share your food with my sister and I. Thank you for not freaking out about me having a sibling." He lowered his voice "You don't understand, no one's known about her for 16 years. She's all I ever had. I don't know how I'd go on without her."

Clarke took his hand and looked at him. "Family is my everything. My mother and I may not be close and she has done something's that are unforgiveable but I do know I couldn't live without her. She's my mom. She brought me into this world.

"Thank you for everything honestly. Tonight was so needed. We barely have food until our next ration points. Octavia really needed someone to connect with that wasn't me or my mother. And.. I really need someone to be able to help me feel like I'm not carrying this burden on my own. I've done it for so long." He sighed and looked away. Clarke stopped directly in front of him and took his face into her hands.

"Bellamy. Don't ever think of this as a burden. Yes it's tough and stressful and you may feel like you want to give up, But I've seen the way you look at them. I see the admiration and the love you feel for them. It shines fiercely in your eyes. That's what I admire about you. You protect what you love. It shows that you're not like the rest of the Ark." She kissed him long and softly on the mouth. She stepped back, took Bellamy's hand and walked in the direction of her home.

 **What do you think so far?**


End file.
